1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved access bank container system for storing, transporting and providing robotic access to sensitive components such as semiconductor chips and, more particularly, to an access bank container system that provides a sealed environment for the components during storage and shipping and precise, automated, random access to the components when mounted onto a robotic component handling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of prior art containers for storing, shipping and facilitating automated access of semiconductor chips and other similar electronic components. However, these prior art containers do not adequately meet the needs of the electronics industry for a container that provides environmental protection, easily automated one or two-sided access to the components, and precision alignment of components in the automated handling equipment.